In wireless communication, repeat control is performed to deal with data loss in a channel. If repeat control is performed, sometimes the order of arrival of data will differ from the order of sending. For this reason, the reception apparatus refers to the sequence numbers which are assigned to the data so as to correct the order of the received data.
Further, the art is being studied of simultaneously transferring different data to the same mobile terminal through different base stations. As an example of art which enables such transfer, there is an Inter-eNB carrier aggregation or coordinated multipoint (CoMP) art. The Inter-eNB carrier aggregation is the art of simultaneously receiving different data from different base stations through a plurality of carriers.
Note that, the communication method is known for sending data, to which transmission order numbers have been added, from a mobile station to a wireless network control apparatus through a plurality of base stations. With this method, the wireless network control apparatus monitors the statuses of communication of the different routes and uses the monitored statuses of communication of the different routes as the basis to decide whether to send all of the data through the plurality of routes, send data to a predetermined two or more routes, or send data to a predetermined single route. The wireless network control apparatus notifies the decided routes to a mobile station, then the mobile station sends different data to the notified routes with transmission order numbers attached. The wireless network control apparatus rearranges the data received from the different routes with reference to the transmission order numbers and transmits the rearranged data to a core network.